Royal Proclamation of Unionization
The Royal Proclamation of Unionization is the governmening document of the Kingdom of Nanteos it was written by delegates from all 12 cities and approved by the King of Nanteos. It lays out the powers of the legislative body of Nanteos known as The High Council, the executive branch (Kings of Nanteos), and a third branch of the government Chancellor of Nanteos. Supremacy of the Proclamation All acts and laws prior to the Proclamations ratification are now null and void. All laws passed by The High Council are to have equal and full effect of this proclamation. No law can circumvent this proclamation and any law that does should be voided by the Chancellor. The High Council The High Council is made up of 2 represenatives from each city. This gives the council 24 members in total. The High Council makes all laws of the land. It is soley in control of the treasurey of Nanteos and has the power to remove the King by a 3/4ths decision. (making the Chancellor of Nanteos king). In a case in which a King does not have an heir appointed to take his spot upon death The High Council chooses the next King of Nanteos. High Council approval is needed for any military operations undertaken inside the border of the Kingdom. Elections for The High Council take place every time the Chancellor calls for elections; however, the Chancellor can not request an election more than once in a period of a year. The High Council can form various departments to help manage the nation. The Chancellory ]] The Chancellor of Nanteos is responsible for the day to day management of The Kingdom. He is in charge of all departmnts formed by the High Council. He is in charge of overseeing all elections (national or municipal) and appointing all judges around the land. Should the King ever become incapacitated and The High Council feels he can not complete his duties The Chancellor of Nanteos can be placed on the throne. Elections for the Chancellor will take place every four years. The Chancellor must do an annual report of all spending, government actions, and laws done by the King and The High Council. Should the Chancellor find any elected member of the government (national or municipal) has commited abuses of power or excessive spending he can have them removed from office immediately. Upon the removal from office a special election will be held. Should the Chancellor feel any law passed by The High Council is in violation of the Proclamation he can null and void the law. Should the Chanellor die in office The High Council will appoint a successor to fulfill the rest of his or her term. The King Of Nanteos The Kings of Nanteos is the head of state of the Kingdom. He has the sole power to declare war, command the army, and sign treaties. Should a situation arise in which the King feels the rule of law should be suspended he may issue a Royal Proclamation of Criss. During this time the King becomes the sole ruler of the Kingdom, should the Chancellor of Nanteos approve the proclamation. If such a Proclamation is issued The High Council must meet every 4 months to either extend the proclamation or annull it. Process of Amending Should the people feel this document needs amending, a bill must be put forth to The High Council. Should the bill pass The High Council it must then get the King's approval. If both bodies approve the amendment it shall be added to the Proclamation and treated as an original portion. Amendments and Rights of the Citizenry 1. The king is forbidden from effecting the outcome of the democractic system. This includes but is not limited to support a candidate financially, running for political office, supoorting a candidate with written words or statements, and asking, ordering, or supporting anyone who does the afore mentioned things. 2. All citizens are free to pratice their religious, political, or moral beliefs in peace, so long as it does not physichally harm any other citizens. 3. All citizens who are jailed, sentenced to death, or fined must first go through a trial of his or her peers. 4. No citizen may be attacked by the Nanteon military without just cause. 5. No land may be siezed from a Nanteon citizen. 6. Any law discriminating against a group of people because of creed, race, religion, or social status shall be in violation of this proclamation. 7. No active member of the military may hold office in the elected government. No member of government may hold any other governmental positions whether municipal or national. 8. No member of a foreign government whether cerimonial or active may hold an elected position in the Nanteon government. 9, All citizens above the age of 18 may run for any office. All citizens above the age of 16 have the right to carry, own, and bear arms. 10. Anyone born inside the border of Nanteos, with the exception of children of foreign diplomats, shall be considered a citizen and given all rights and responsibilities contained in this document. All children of citizens of Nanteos shall also be considered citizens with all rights and responsibilities. 11. All bussinesses, corporations, and organizations can not be forced by any government organization, body, or official to refuse or admit service to anyone. All bussiness no matter their trade must be treated fairly under taxing regulations. 12. No bussiness, indivual, or other taxable entity may be charged over 24% of their income as taxation. All sales tax must be at or below 7%. Category:Kingdom of Nanteos Category:jakovia Category:Dirio